1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of backpacks which incorporate pockets for retaining equipment which needs to be transported to various locations, which by way of example can be cameras; lenses and photographic accessories, motion picture film accessories, or other types of non-photographic equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, backpacks having pockets for retaining different types of equipment including, but not limited to photographic equipment such as cameras, lenses and photographic accessories are known in the prior art. However, prior art equipment backpacks including prior art photographic backpacks lack several features which the present inventor believes are vital for a complete equipment backpack. First, prior art photographic equipment backpacks have inefficient and ineffective means to retain and carry a camera tripod. Second, prior art equipment backpacks of all types do not have exterior compartments which are conveniently accessible for retaining equipment and accessories. There is a significant need for an improved equipment backpack which addresses these two features.